


because you're like that

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: i fell in love.(the childhood blues au where they're not childhood friends)





	because you're like that

**Author's Note:**

> HEY WHATS UP im still alive regrettabbly
> 
> was planning on saving this prompt for another time but i felt inspired n nothing was stopping me anymore so yeah here we are! maybe i should write that final batch of the 1sentences so i stop worrying abt that
> 
> wrote to like 50383738 songs besides childhood blues itself but kimi no gin no niwa was among them i recommend it

On the first day, Tsukasa finds himself in disbelief at how desperate he's become.

 _"They say that if you watch the sun set on that hill for fifty-one days in a row, your love will be requited—_ " he'd overheard one day, in a conversation between Narukami-senpai and Kagehira-senpai. Rather than letting Narukami-senpai know about what he was sent to tell them, given how the concept intrigued him more than it should have, he'd decided to listen in. Out of curiosity, of course, not to use as a reference or anything. So it didn't bother him when he'd gotten absolutely no information before the duo had noticed him and he had to change the topic himself. Not at all. Not even when the ritual hadn't left his mind for the remainder of the day. Not even when, upon bumping into Yuuta-kun after that, those thoughts had increased tenfold.

Now that he thinks of it, how in denial he was then should have clued him in that he would be watching the sunset today.

Intentions aside, it really is breathtaking. Today, the sun takes on a redder hue, while the colors scattered around it are of pastel pinks and familiar-feeling oranges; on the way back, he realizes that it actually looks a bit like a peach, and can't stop himself from laughing at that. It'll be a sight for him to get used to, a peach-coloured sunset, until he's racked up all his courage over the course of these fifty-one days.

* * *

On the seventh day, things are about to go terribly wrong.

He'd been making sure to slip away whenever the time was right, and continue to stay out of sight from any of his fellow idols, until they'd see eachother the next morning. It's enough that he has to come to terms with his own desperation, but to have someone else find out how much he needed this sort of help, even with his differing intentions from the masses… That would be nothing short of shameful. Much less if the person he'd been doing this for was to get suspicious, and perhaps ambush him and find out what he'd been up to for this past week, Jesus Christ, he'd have to lie to their face about who they'd be doing this for, wouldn't he—

"Hi!"

And Tsukasa lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

The culprit takes a step back, letting go of his shoulders which they'd gripped a moment earlier. They're laughing melodiously, most likely at Tsukasa's over-the-top reaction to their ambush— oh no, this means that he'd absolutely jinxed himself by hoping for the best, and now he's going to have to answer to their questions, said person continuing to laugh while Tsukasa hides his face.

"Yuuta-kun, could you _please_ stop laughing…?"

Thankfully, he quiets down after that.

Now that he _is_ quiet, though, he has no idea how he will be able to phrase this well. He could just state that he found the sunset pretty and found a nice place to watch it— but not only does he have no intentions to lie, but it wouldn't be supported very well.He could also just run as fast as he can, which he will also _not_ do because he is not that much of a coward. That leaves brutal honesty, but even if this person has seen more of him than many, many others he knows and wouldn't be caught off guard or make fun of him or anything… Well, he doesn't _want_ to.

It sounds like a great idea to stay silent and act like Yuuta-kun isn't expecting him to say something— that is, up until he's gotten impatient enough to start making guesses. Right off the bat, he asks, "Is this about the ritual where you watch the sunset for fifty-one days?"

It's not because of Yuuta-kun, but himself, that he can't admit it.

"Tsukasa-kuuun."

"...O-Only to gather my courage…"

He's too drained, suddenly, to point out that Yuuta-kun is giving him the same look he does with his cats when they blink slowly at him.

(On the eighth day, despite Yuuta's initial reaction, he finds him waiting for him outside of class.)

* * *

By the thirty-first day, they've fallen into a routine.

They always meet up at the school gates— be it during a school day, after practice, or when they've been getting their homework done (or in Yuuta-kun's case, haven't been doing that) for the past few hours. It doesn't matter which one will come after the other; even if Yuuta-kun, the one who was just here to _make sure he got home safely_ like some sort of child, was to run late, Tsukasa wouldn't leave without him.

It's not to say Yuuta-kun himself hadn't wondered why he felt strongly about him coming along regardless of how long he could wait, but he'd never been able to give him a straight answer on that or who he desperately needs to confess to. He only has a month's worth of courage, after all.

Yuuta-kun always has stories to tell about what he and Hinata-kun have done together, or what Hinata-kun's done that's landed him in trouble this time (a sentiment he shares, no thanks to his senpai in knights). Sometimes he'll talk about dreams he had the night before, some of which are almost disturbingly clear and bizarre, others which are a blur but still hold the same weirdness. It seems his nightmares are the only ones with some sense in them, apparently, but he only hears about those late at night when Yuuta-kun's in dire need of help.

Since Sena-senpai and Leader have graduated, he's found his own stories to tell that don't involve Sena-senpai nearly killing Leader or he himself having nearly done the same. While that on its own is a relief, the fact that they're not there anymore, along with the fact that even with the title of king he'll never really be like Leader…

(One thing he's grown to love about Yuuta-kun is that has always been a great listener, and an even better advisor; whether he speaks from experience or not, the idea of setting his own standards (and the headpat, especially with it being a reminder that he's starting to outgrow Yuuta-kun) is something he decides he'd really needed to hear.)

On their way back, it's significantly darker, leaving less room for conversation and more for making sure they can get home safely (and it's usually Tsukasa who does, right after Yuuta-kun tells him to be careful because of how dark it is). He really does want to walk him home, and have a sense of security knowing he'll see him the next morning, but Yuuta-kun's found about a dozen different routes to take them to Tsukasa's own, which he hasn't been able to counter.

Yet.

By the time the sun's set for the fifty-first time, he'll definitely find a route.

* * *

On the fiftieth day, Tsukasa's lost in his thoughts.

More specifically, his anticipation for tomorrow. He has to plan out how he'll confess, with this being the penultimate push for him to confess his feelings for the person who watches the sun set beside him. He’s finally made the connection as to why the ever-present orange in sunsets feels nice and familiar to him, but it’s nowhere as warming as Yuuta-kun himself.

Really, Yuuta-kun— it may have been a year and a bit more since their paths had first crossed, but it feels like they've been through a lot together.

They've braved exams together; though Yuuta-kun had a much harder time than he did, he still shows progress now that his worries have begun to leave him alone then, which fills Tsukasa's heart with pride even now. They've been to lots of commoner places together that he could have only imagined before, and despite the surprised remarks he'd get whenever he stated that he didn't know what this or that was, to his relief, Yuuta-kun had been genuinely helpful and patient with him. Most importantly, he thinks, they'd comforted eachother through tough situations like losses and nightmares and even a heartbreak. It's Yuuta-kun he can be this honest with about himself, after all.

It's Yuuta-kun who he's in love with, because he's like that.

(As predictable as it sounds, he really does hope these feelings will reach him.)

* * *

On the fifty-first day, two figures stand side by side.

It's almost hard to believe he'd been able to keep at it for all fifty-one days— knowing himself, that wouldn't have been an issue, yet it still feels like a feat. Yuuta-kun, to his right, is the one who looks a bit more fulfilled even though he'd been watching it from the hill for a bit less, his confident smile nothing short of marvelous.

This time, as of now, the sky is fading to a deep blue, right above a light orange sun— as though it's a reflection of the sunset beside him.

The person in question, without making eye contact, asks, "Who is it you fell in love with, anyway?"

Making a promise to help him out, he remains oblivious to what he'll hear next. Tsukasa's practiced his confession several times (out of earshot of his own servants, of course), having decided on what he'd say and just how he would, except most of it he fails to remember in the heat of the moment due to his heart pounding.

Barring the part where he takes his hand in his own.

" _That would be you._ "

He takes a breath to steel himself.

"I fell in love because it's you."

In the time that Tsukasa has known Yuuta-kun, he's come to notice that whenever he gets embarrassed, his red, flushed cheeks are accompanied by a pout. This time is no exception; some things never change, it seems.

However, it _is_ his turn to pout when Yuuta grabs ahold of his cheek. With a laugh more nervous than cheeky, the first thing he says, after all this, is—

"Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, tsukasa did walk him home that night.
> 
> and they were holding hands.
> 
> because theyre gay.
> 
> thank u for reading!


End file.
